bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Loving All Night ~Octopus Style~
Romanized Title Loving All Night ~Octopus Style~ Japanese Title Loving All Night ~Octopus Style~ English Title Loving All Night ~Octopus Style~ Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1991 English Lyrics Loving all night! Mr. Silly Billy got no plan to steer out of this every melancholy night One night he was hangin' around as usual in the dancing hall Then Billy found one bad hip-chic Angel So she made his heart beat so loud, so loud as a big bass drum on the floor Then he got to be loving all night I was rolling down the middle of the town one night. Nothing good here I used to love When I played the guitar, Angel came and started dancin' Funny feelings got me, baby... Black long hair from heaven Pushin' off, clingin' to my arms...... Pretty confused, got this scene of de ja vu You're gazin' fondly at my butt, you've lit my fire Loving all night, and everything will be alright tonight Under starlights, we might be in outrageous area Loving all night, and everyone will be alright tonight Under starlights, I'm gonna fight with you till the end Screaming kids around me stirring my blood Feel anything so easy Don't go away~ hey, oh baby, now I'm a king Not feeling pressed, ain't goin' home Your poison come into my nose Dye my heart and bones red..... Make me fly My days on the skids are gone Shake my brains with your claws, you've lit my fire Loving all night, and everything will be alright tonight Under starlights, we might be in outrageous area Loving all night, and everyone will be alright tonight Under starlights, I'm gonna fight with you till the end Loving all night, and everything will be alright tonight Under starlights, now going crazy, passing out Loving all night, and everyone will be alright tonight Under starlights, I'm falling falling falling falling..... Hey, everything will be alright tonight! Loving all night, (kimi ga mienaku naru kurai) Under starlights, (motto soba de mitsumetai) Loving all night, (dare ka no mono demo kamawanai) Under starlights, (asa made nigasanai yo) LOVING ! All NIGHT ! (kimi ga suki na tokoro nara) Under starlights, (doko demo kiss shite ageru) Loving all night, (dare ka no mono demo kamawanai) Under starlights, (furachi na kibun de ii yo...) LOVING! Mr. Silly Billy got no plan to steer out of this every melancholy night One night he was hangin' around as usual in the dancing hall Then Billy found one bad hip-chic Angel So she made his heart beat so loud, so loud as a big bass drum on the floor Then he got to be loving all night You know I'm going crazy I'm gonna fight with you all night ! Japanese Portion Translation Loving all night, (I can't see you clearly) Under starlights, (wanna look at you much closer) Loving all night, (don't care about other people) Under starlights, (until morning, don't run away now) LOVING ! All NIGHT ! (if it is a place that you like) Under starlights, (I'll give you a kiss anywhere) Loving all night, (I don't care if you belong to anyone) Under starlights, (this inappropriate feeling is great...) LOVING!